A Girl Named Lloyd
by Gogoboots
Summary: Anna gave birth to a girl and named her Lloyd because she couldn't think of any girls' names and Kratos didn't help. AKA the genderswap nobody asked for. Fem!LloydxColette.


**Uploading this on my 20th birthday!**

* * *

Rolling hills of green, rivers blue as the sky, beaches with sand so fine it felt like silk.

The Sylverant wilderness was a truly beautiful thing, even if it was a bitch and a half to travel through.

Gods, Anna was _so_ tired of this. It was one thing, running on foot, away from the desians. It was an entirely different thing to do it while pregnant!

Well, Kratos was giving her lots of attention, so that made up for it a little bit. And her never-ending nausea was gone too.

They were almost to Palmacosta though. They'd left the tiny fishing village of Mier just a couple days ago when they saw how often the desians came through. Mier was uncomfortably close to the human ranch in the region. There was no telling how much longer the village would last at the rate the desians were taking people though.

Anna was furious that she couldn't do anything. If she'd been ten years younger, and not pregnant, she might've been tempted to strike back at those bastards.

Yet here she was, running from the desians, carrying not one, but two little parasites. One in her left hand, and the other in her belly. Unable to even approach a desian for fear of being recognized and taken back to that hellhole of a ranch. She'd been in that place so long that even her coppery skin had turned pallid.

They were travelling through forests mostly, trying to avoid open fields where they could be easily spotted. Luckily Kratos was leading the way, and they had Noishe to sniff out any nearby monsters. Anna had always had a terrible sense of direction. If she'd been alone, she'd have gotten lost ten feet outside the ranch.

She really couldn't wait until they got to Palmacosta. And the nice, soft, beds of an inn. She was over halfway into her pregnancy and it was really starting to show. And according to what she'd read, she was only going to get bigger. And her ankles would only get more swollen.

Speaking of sore, swollen ankles… "Kratos! My feet hurt! I need you to work your magic!"

A few feet ahead of her Kratos gave out one of his long suffering sighs (just for show), and turned to walk back to Anna. For her part, Anna gently lowered herself to sit near the base of a tree. She took her shoes off and leaned back onto the tree trunk as Kratos sat by her legs and began to rub at her ankles.

Despite all her bravado and sarcasm, her ankles really hurt like a bitch. And Kratos actually knew a lot about massage. Being 4000 years old, he would have had lots of time to learn all sorts of things really.

Kratos lightly worked his fingers into the sore muscles and tendons, and like magic, the pain receded slightly. Anna sighed in contentment, and closed her eyes.

She opened them a few few seconds later when Kratos voiced the question she was dreading.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

Anna groaned and brought her right arm to cover her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at her husband's ever patient stare. "Mmph… I got one name."

"And what is it?"

Anna peeked over her eyes to find Kratos still looking at her, not pausing his work on her ankles.

So patient.

She huffed and decided to grace him with a reply, "Lloyd. After my great-grandpa. People say he was a kind man, and I want our child to be kind."

Kratos finally looked away from her, and said, "It's a nice name. It has meaning", and Anna dared to hope that that would be the end of the conversation.

Alas, 'twas not meant to be.

"Have you thought of any girls names?"

Anna groaned.

"You know damn well that it's taken me more than six months to come up with one name! Don't push it! And that midwife in Asgard said it'd probably be a boy anyway. How about iyou/i start coming up with some names!"

Anna's husband just laughed in response, "You should be the one to name your child."

"Our child. And we'll see how you feel when I give birth to a girl named Lloyd."

* * *

Three months later Anna gives birth to a girl named Lloyd.

* * *

 **Welcome to my guiltiest fandom pleasure. As I said on AO3, there aren't really any TOS genderswaps out there, so, legeally I had to write this. This is dedicated to my gay girlfriend.**

 **Also, before anyone asks, this is fem!LloydxColette.**

 **Lesbian.**


End file.
